


Clutching So Tight

by hepcatliz



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/pseuds/hepcatliz
Summary: this little drabble brought to you by me seeing Dunkirk today.  The combined reactions of myself *gasp*-ing along and the woman beside me who kept clutching at her husband’s hands had me thinking.





	Clutching So Tight

Eggsy winced as the Spitfire buzzed across the sky.  He grimaced as Merlin gripped his hand even harder.  He had taken Eggsy's hand in the opening scene of the movie, not even a full minute before his other hand was at his mouth, covering a gasp.

Eggsy was the one who had been dying to see  _Dunkirk._ Merlin arranged for the two of them to have a date night, a quiet dinner and then World War II in IMAX.  Eggsy couldn't wait.  The movie was great, though he would be the first to admit he was a Nolan fanboy.  What he didn't get was Merlin.  He got so caught up in the action: grabbing his hand, flinching from the screen, gasping along with the gunfire and bombings.  He saw shit like this all the time, why was he so affected by it?

He asked him as much as they left the theatre, walking hand in hand.

"That's part of it lad.  I see things like this, and worse, more often than I'd like, more than anyone should.  But for a couple hours I don't have to be calm and collected and in control.  I can get caught up in it like anyone else."  He wrapped an arm around Eggsy's waist and pulled him close.  "I don't have to be Merlin.  I can just be James."

"Yeah ok, makes sense.  I guess I hadn’t thought of it that way.”  Eggsy stops, wraps his arms around Merlin.  “Thank you Merlin, for being calm, collected, and keeping us safe.”  He stands on his toes to kiss Merlin, “and thank you James, for clinging to my hand like the little baby I know you are.”

Eggsy darts away before Merlin can grab at him, cackling madly as Merlin chases him down the sidewalk.

**Author's Note:**

> this little drabble brought to you by me seeing Dunkirk today. The combined reactions of myself *gasp*-ing along and the woman beside me who kept clutching at her husband’s hands had me thinking.


End file.
